Run
by IamZeus
Summary: though Percy Jackson and his friends have long since left the camp, something is bound to happen with the new kids. Of course nothing is ever calm at Camp Half-Blood, So someone will have to deal with it. But Alana, Alan, Owen, and Jisoo will. even if they have no clue what they have gotten themselves into. I don't own Percy Jackson. :(
1. Blonde hair and curls

"I told you I'm not going to the stupid dance!"

Alan shouted over his shoulder to his strangely unique friend as he slammed his locker shut with great force, causing the few teens passing though the corridor to give a startled jump and fasten their stride in the effort to get to to their next class quicker.

"Well sorry for caring about my best friend!"

Owen replied with an angered tone quickly chasing after his friend who kept steadily walking toward the school library.

"Think of me as your wing man!"

"I don't need a wing man!"

"Says the guy who's never had a girlfriend."

Owen murmured under his breath so he wouldn't be heard by Alan.

The two sixteen year old sophomore students continued to argue as they strode down the hallway of Princeton secondary in Burlington, Vermont on sunny April day. April 25 to be exact.

Alan with long platinum blonde hair that flowed freely down to his shoulder blades that was obviously died, pale skin that made everybody else look like they had just spent a long August day at the beach. His eyes were a dark blue not unlike the ocean during storm but still felt soft and kind when you looked at them. Alan was tall for a sixteen year old at the hight of 5foot 12inches but also very scrawny compared to others. He had broad shoulders but a round face with a soft and warm complexion.

Owen on the other hand had short dirty blond hair with curls that if you tugged them would bounce back like a spring and naturally tan skin that always made Alan jealous. He had honey brown eyes that always had a amused spark in them. Owen was just a inch less than Alan but always refused that fact, He had a very fitted form with wide spread shoulders and chiseled face yet always had a soft smile splayed across his it.

"Please?"

Begged Owen

"I could set you up with Miley?"

"No!"

"Christina?"

"No!"

"Leo?"

"What, no!"

"Fine then who?"

"I don't want to go with anybody!"

Alan shouted at Owen with rage laced in his voice. As he said that the floor around them cracked as water started spewing up from the drain pipes laced though the ground below the school. Owens eyes opened comically wide as he realized what was happening. This was the exact moment he had been dreading the moment when they would have to start their journey to Long Island. Though threw all his worries he couldn't help but think about how much harder it should be for Jisoo and secretly hoped that they would meet up before long island... His train of thought was broken as soon as he heard the water starting to calm down while Alan lowered his voice in exchange for trying to guess what the hell just happened.

"Come on man we need to leave right now before they realize what happened and come and kill you."

"What do you mean come and kill me, who's trying to kill me!"

Just as Alan said that the wall crumbled to dust right before their eyes and three empusae were standing amongst the rubble staring coldly at Owen and Alan.

"We have found you Owen Anderson."

The empusae all said at the same time, words full of hate and disgust.

"And it seems that you have found another one of your kind, how perfect we now get vengeance for what you did to me and my sisters by killing you and your little friend here.

Owen started to speak to Alan in a deep voice trying to convey how serious this was

"On my mark we run straight to my house and then we get on the bus to Montpelier. No questions asked got it?"

"Got it."

"Three, two, one, RUN!"


	2. Again?

"Ugh, Jisoo I don't care if the logical thing to do is to go to the performance or not, I'm not going!"

"But Alana think about how much fun it would be to go to a lady gaga concert with the one and only!"

"Oh and who is this one and only?" Alana questioned sarcastically.

"Well just little old me Jisoo the daughter of Ath" she stared to say in tone almost like she was a host of a crappy talk show, but stopped abruptly as soon as she realized what she was going to say.

"Come on Jisoo we need to get to calculus."

"Why do we have too?" Jisoo complained whining to Alana.

"Yes we do, because that is what all sophomore students do!"

"But it's April 25, two days before spring break!"

"Ya, well, obviously I'm going to have to be the responsible authority figure here so MOVE IT!"

"Fine"

Alana smiled cheekily as she and her best friend made there way down the hall in plainsbrough secondary school in Montpelier, Vermont. Watching to make sure Jisoo didn't try to run.

Alana had short ragged hair that parted down the middle about the same length as Owens and is a bold and mysterious purple (not naturally of course.) Her eyes were a strange colour from afar they looked like a vibrant green but up close they were a mix between yellow blue and grey. Her skin was pale but was sprinkled everywhere with freckles. She was around 5 foot 6 though not as slender and much more curvy than Jisoo but still slim and fit, and a very slytherin-ey smirk usually posted to her defined features on her round face.

Jisoo on the other hand looked completely different. Mostly beacause she is Asian. Her long silky black hair down past her shoulders is always held up in a pony tail. She has light dark brown eyes very bold compared to Alana's strange green eyes, her skin smooth and dark and always looked happy and maybe high at times but no ones judging. She is quite skinny with soft details apron her face.

Suddenly as the two girls turned the corner and ran straight into two boys.

"Oh! Sorry didn't see you there" Alana brightly replied just as Jisoo was coming out of her daze

"Owen what the hell are you doing here! Do you know what could happen with all four of us in the same place! Especially with those two here." Jisoo screamed vaguely waving in Alana's and Alan's direction while gaining the attention of the few student mulling around in the hallway.

" I had to come! The Empusae found us in Burlington."

" How did they find you, what happened!"

" Alan got mad and exploded the pipes." As Owen said this Jisoo dragged her hand down her face "ok let's go"

"Uh Jisoo I love you like a sister but who's going where!"

"Ugh your such girls stop talking. We need to get out in a forest or something so it's harder for them to find us"

"So what do we do?" Questioned Alana.

Owen answered, "We run into the forest behind the park, at one. Three, two, one, RUN!

"Really Owen again!"

"Yes again Alan now, run!"


	3. The truth and a faux-hawk

All four of the sophomores were leaning up against trees, chests rising and falling with every pant the let out from running. It was completely silent as they took in there surroundings, the tall cedar trees as high as skyscrapers and the ground covered in leaves and to there dismay many animal droppings.

Jisoo broke the silence "sooo you probably want Owen and I to explain what is going on right now."

"Ya!"

"That'd be nice!"

"Ok Owen" Jisoo said, turning her head to the brown eyed boy. "I'm giving you the honour of explaining all this to them, since you, know you brought us here in the first place!"

"Ok this is how it goes, so Jisoo you guys and I are all something called Demi-gods. That means that we are half human and half god. Jisoo is the daughter of Athena and I am the son of Apollo. We don't know what you guys are because you haven't been claimed by your parents yet, but, we have a idea of who's yours might be but we can't tell you. Now we were sent to these schools to watch over you because somebody stole Apollo's bow which if you two ever listened in class you would know that the bow has the power to give health or create death."

Both Alan and Alana were silent as they took in everything that Owen had just told them.

"So what do we do from now?" Asked the purple haired girl

"We need to get to Long Island that's were Camp Half-Blood is."

"Uhh Owen, what's Camp Half-Blood?"

"Right sorry alan I keep forgetting that you two don't know anything.

Jisoo intervened, "Camp Half-Blood is a, say, sanctuary for demigods and other weird magical things like us."

"Ok well, let get going!"

They set off for there destination. They weren't to loud during the first half of the journey besides Jisoo humming ever disney song known to man kind and Alana humming various Queen, Journey, Lady Gaga, and Adam Lambert songs trying to block her out, mostly because it annoyed her. While Owen and Alan were a few paces ahead of them not talking much besides there short conversation

"Girls right?"

"I feel you bro."

* * *

"I'm surprised nothing's attacked us yet because in like all the stories of other people trying to get to camp they were chased and all this stuff."

"Your right Jisoo it's almost as if somebody's writing this for us and is just to lazy to make anything remotely action packed until the next chapter!" (a/n don't give me that look guys )

Alana giggled at that and Alan whipped his head back at her meeting her eyes and looking between her and the curly haired boy a couple times before looking back at her and raising his eyebrows up and smirking at her. She just looked up at him and glaring.

They continued walking after they got off there bus up into a forest until they got to a clearing one tree with a Golden Fleece hanging from the lowest brach. Owen and Jisoo led them though two trees forming a kind of arch, once though Alan and Alana looked around in awe. Suddenly they heard a squeal and there eyes widened as Jisoo ran towards a guy with a dark blonde faux-hawk who smiled widely and held out his arms as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"Dude I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Though Alana was ignored by Jisoo who was now standing with faux-hawk man like they were going to dance, foreheads against each other talking quietly, gentle smiles gracing both there faces.

Owen looked over to the two newbies,

"Well, uhh, that's Jisoo's boyfriend Andrew. He's the son of Ares."

Alana and Alan looked at each other there eyes wide wondering if he was dangerous.

* * *

After Owen showed the two of them around (they didn't know we're Jisoo went but they had a pretty good idea.) The three of them came up to the big house where two more people were standing, one girl one boy and they were holding hands.

The girl spoke up, "we've been waiting forever Owen! Come on we need to go talk to Chiron!"

"Who's Chiron?" Alan asked

"He's the centaur in charge of the place." The boy explained

"Ok?"

"Oh, and by the way I'm Heather and this is Fraser daughter of Demeter and son of Hephaestus. Well let's to talk to Chiron now!"

The five of them walked into the main floor of the big house to see

A centaur glaring at a man in a Hawaiian shirt desperately trying to drink wine but it kept turning into water. Oh and Jisoo was still missing.

"Why hello guys I am Chiron the head of the camp, I trust than Owen and Jis- where is Jisoo? Anyways I hope that Owen has explained and shown you everything."

"I'm still a bit confused but it's a lot to take in so..."

"Ya Alan's right but we understood the most if it."

"Good now how about we bring you guys out to meet the rest of the campers we were just about to play capture the flag!"

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Alana said cheerfully.

"You don't know the half of it little girl." The man in the Hawaiian shirt said.

Chiron spoke up, "Well let's go!"


	4. It's a Lot to Take In

Chiron, Alana, Owen, Alan, Heather, and Fraser all walked into a open field just down from sixteen cabins in a U shape and one very plain, painted only grey, cabin closing off the U shape, some looked newer than others and Chiron explained that over the years they had added more cabins for different immortals and the grey one was for any one who hasn't been claimed by their parents yet.

"Alan, Alana, you will be staying in the grey cabin at the top of the U shape please go in there and get changed in to the cloths on your bed. There will be a Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of black pants for you to wear until you get claimed by your godly parent, that is when you will move to the cabin representing your parent and will be able to get some more of your stuff and other cloths, of course you will have to wear you calm shirt when you are here or on a quest but during the summer if you go out to see any friends you may have you can wear other stuff."

Alan and Alana slowly walked away still shocked by the whole thing. The walk up the hill to the cabin was calm and quiet, when they walked though the door there was a note saying

Alana and Alan,

You will both share the room on the second floor on the right side of the hall. There will be two beds and a cloth you can pull across the middle of the room when you change your cloths. there is one bathroom on the main floor just ask one of your house mates to show you, also get them to show you where the showers are. once you are chosen you will have to use the public toilets and showers so enjoy it while you can. now go change and come back out to the field for capture the flag!

From the one and only, Fraser!

Alan took the letter with him and led them both up the stairs and into the bedroom.

" So i guess this is where we will be staying until our other parent decides to say that we are their children."

"Hey Alan do you think that we might be like siblings or something?"

"I don't know I guess that would make sense, I mean they put us in the same bedroom."

"Thats only because the rest of the rooms are taken" though neither Alan nor Alana said that. it was a tall boy, skinny with glasses and long black hair though he had blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Alana asked.

"I'm Casey"

"Nice to meet you my name is Alan and this is Alana, may I ask how come you aren't down in the field getting ready for capture the flag?"

"I was but Fraser got all paranoid that you two would get lost or do something stupid if we left you alone, so he sent me to make sure you guys are okay."

Alana spoke this time "who is your parent?"

"I don't know, I actually stay in the bedroom across the hall from you guys i have a year and two months." Replied the seventeen year old.

"A year!"

"No Alan a year and two months." Alana said. Alan sighed and gave Alana an exasperated look.

"Come on guys get changed and come down." Casey told them leaving the room.

The two looked at each other and Alana rolled her eyes as she took her clothes and went behind the divider to change. Once they came back outside the two of them headed down to the open field where Chiron and the rest of the campers were waiting for them and the rest of the strays still lagging behind.

"So campers as you know it's time to play capture the flag!" As he said this all the campers started cheering.

"Also as you may have realized we have two new campers today. Now does anybody have any extra helmets from the red side?" A camper passed Chiron two helmets and armor.

"Why thank you Martha, Alana, Alan will you please come and put on this armor."

Alana and Alan stepped forward to Chiron who passed them the armor and helmet.

"So you two know how to play capture the flag right?"

"Ya of course I used to play it all the time in elementary school." Alan told and Alana nodded her head yes.

"Ok good so this game is exactly the same except we use weapons and we hide the flags in the forest. On each team there are thirty campers on each team all mixed up so we don't have a bunch of Ares kids on one side the a bunch of Aphrodite kids on the other. You two will both be on the red team because two of there players were injured last game and are still recovering. though you have never properly trained with a sword you will still be able to understand the basics because your brain is hard wired to understand certain things normal people can't. So have fun!"

As soon as Chiron was done speaking he blew a whistle and all the campers were off into the forest.

"Well hello there Alana and Alan was it? Anywho follow me and i will show you what you need to do and introduce you to a couple other people on our team, oh! By the way my name's Martha. Come on! Martha told them in a southern drawl.

Alana and Alan looked at each other before quickly following the blonde haired girl into the forest.


	5. AN sorry guys!

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Hey guys, sorry that I haven't posting anything new. BUT never fear I have an excuse that none of you will believe! (but its true)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"I have just started high school and I have a lot of homework I am also part of the creative writing club, (go figure) I'm on the basketball team, and I also will be doing some filming with my fencing school. Oh and I am currently writing another story for a writing contest at the Vancouver Writers Festival! Cross your fingers i win! Though never fear I have not abandoned this story I am just really backed up. Soooooo ya. Well stay tuned for new chapters hopefully before Christmas break! Love you guys! /p 


End file.
